Slipping Sanity -Phan-
by kittyxuchiha11
Summary: Dan Howell is just an ordinary boy living in a care home with his best friend Phil and three other teenagers. That is, until they all have an unfortunate event with an Ouija board. The five teenagers discover a past about themselves that they never could have imagined to be true. The spirits of the deceased don't haunt them in reality. But in their dreams.
1. Chapter 1

A care home.

A boring place, right?

Every show, every book, makes them out to be boring places with mental kids. When really, they're not like that at all.

Here, picture it:

A large building with lovely windows and a big glass front door. when you walk inside you see the hallway, many jackets, hats and scarf's hung up on the small pegs on the wall. You turn to your left. The living room. A large open area with three and two-seater couches, cream coloured of course. Neutral colours are apparently important in a place like this. A flat screen TV placed in the middle of the room, a games console sitting in front of it. This is where you see the first lot of residents that live in this place. There are three teenagers sitting on the couch in front of the TV. A brown haired boy who goes by the name of Chris and his friend which also has brown hair except it's sort of curly, who seems to be called PJ. They have controllers in their hands while the third teen (a brown/blond-ish haired boy called Jack) is cheering them on, smiling wildly as he watches the screen. Then you notice the two other teenagers in the room. They're sitting on the other couch, both with books in their hands, not paying attention to the other teens. The dark haired boy who is closest to you has a shocked expression on his face as he reads the obvious plot twist that has just occurred in the book. The second one is yet another brown haired boy. He just smiles at his book, leaning against his dark haired friend slightly while looking completely lost in eth book in his hands. Like he's in a completely different world.

You then move into the kitchen, first you notice the care worker cooking lunch. She looks like a lovely woman. Not like those horrible, large woman in the shows who are really mean to the kids. You look to your right to see two young boys playing a board game. One has a look of great concentration on his face as he places the small item on the unsteady pile pieces. Of course, this causes the whole thing to fall. The other boy laughs and nudges his friend gently. They're both laughing soon, restarting the game while smiling at each other wildly.

How could anyone ever think anything could go wrong in this place?


	2. Chapter 2

-Dan-

_Dean let out a long exhale. "Something did happen, but I wasn't going to say anything because I didn't want to embarrass Olly. But now he's brought it all out into the open. I guess I'll have to"_  
_"Carry on" I said, folding my arms._  
_"There's not a lot to say, really. Olly tried it on with me on the stag night, and I knocked him back. I think he was trying to get me into his room. I was off my face, so I can't say for sure. I didn't even know he was gay-_

"Lunch is ready!"

I sigh, lunch is interrupting my reading again. Why does food always have to be ready when it gets to the good bit? Maybe I just read to much.

That is a possibility.

I look up from my book to see PJ and Chris quickly placing their controller's on the floor and dashing towards the kitchen. Jack is next to move. He stands up, quickly following his beloved friends. Don't get me wrong, Jack is a nice guy but he needs to stop following PJ around like a lost puppy. I then look over to Phil, he's smiling at me softly as he carefully slides a book mark into his book.

"Come on, lets go before Chris steals our lunch like last time" I can tell he's trying to make a joke out of it but his voice cracks slightly as he speaks. Chris is the 'popular boy' if you would, around here. He seems to think he's the best and always will be. Phil's dark hair falls in front of his face as he stands up, moving over to the book shelf were he slots his book into place. I do the same, following him into the dining room. As we take our seats Ben and Tom walk in, the two youngest boys here.

Soon everyone is seated, smiling and chatting like usual. Chris is telling everyone some story he read in a magazine or something. I never know if he's telling the truth or not. I mean, there are some crazy things happen in the world but I swear he just makes half the stuff up. He loves to be the centre off attention. Everyone lets him be as well.

"What were you reading?"

I look up to see Mary, our care worker, looking at me with a small smile on her lips. I guess she noticed I wasn't talking and decided to try include me. Well, it worked, they're all looking at me now. It's kinda intimidating. I'm not socially awkward or anything but I like to have my own space. I don't like being 'normal', or what people class as normal now. Phil gives me a small nudge, that's when I remember I'm being talked to.

"Um, it's called 'Head in the clouds much?'"

I reply softly, looking down at the meal in front of me. It really is weird having seven sets of eyes all looking at you, waiting for you to talk. I'm not sure I like it at all.

"What's it about, Dan?" Mary asks. She really wants to know? Well, if they don't judge me already they will now.

"It's about this guy who's in love with his friend at his work"

"And what's the girls name?"

"…the guys name is Dean"

That's the moment I saw Chris's gaze turn from curious to… I'm not even sure what it was. The small smirk forming on his face scared me a little though.

"That's so weird. Is you reading this your way of secretly telling Phil you're a faggot?"

"Chris" Mary shot a disapproving look in Chris's direction as I lowered my head to stare at my plate again.

"You're gay with Peej so I don't see what the big deal is" I mumbled softly more to myself than anyone else.

Mary let a small sigh out as she looked around at us all. Everyone had gone quiet. Even Ben and Tom who were usually always laughing and joking with each other or the rest of us.

"It's time for your class work now, I'll come get you when it's time for a break"

Class work.

It was a sort of distraction to avoid situations. I stood up, looking to Phil and the rest who all stood up as well. Ben and Tom didn't do class work at the same time as us. Normal kids would all be in school, well, other kids in a care home like us. But not us. We just don't go to school. We have teachers who come by our 'classroom' to teach us sometimes. We always have Mary who helps us when she can. I guess we just don't need to go since we're taught here. I don't see it as that much of a deal. The less people, the better.

We all walk into our 'classroom' and all take our seats. Chris sits with PJ and Jack and I sit on the other side of the room with Phil. Phil's great to sit with, he only talks when you actually want him too. He'll maybe say the odd thing about a lion he spots in the textbook or some joke about the others to cheer me up. But he's nothing like Chris, thank god for that. I couldn't deal with having to be close friends with someone as loud and obnoxious as Chris. I try to be nice to everyone, but him. Chris is an imposable person to be nice too.

I open my text book and smile over at Phil who seems to be lost on what page we're on. "47, we we're on the same page last time" I told him quietly, finding the page for him.

"Thank you" he said, grinning at me before turning his attention back to the textbook. I sigh quietly.

This is gonna be a long hour of work.

So Mary finally came and saved us from our boredom about an hour after that. She collected in our work then lead us outside. It was a pleasant, sunny day. Just the kind you should be spending outside. As we stepped into the garden I noticed Ben and Tom were on the swings, laughing as they tried to see who could go the highest. I smiled softly, just watching them.

I wish I was still that age, being too young to really care about anything else but having fun and friends. They both jumped off the swings at the same time landing on the ground with a soft thump. They grinned at each other as they ran over to the sand pit, quickly claiming a bucket and spade each as they began to build their sand kingdom.

Mary went back inside, telling us before she went that we should 'get some fresh air'. Really, I didn't disagree with her. I quite liked being outside. I mean, if I had been allowed to pick up my book I would have been happier, but this was fine. Chris, PJ and Jack made their way over to the swings quickly claiming them as they began to talk about whatever. I wasn't really interested in what they were talking about honestly, I had Phil to talk to. We both sat on the ground, a little away from the swing set, but not so far away that we couldn't hear what the rest of them were talking about.

"This party tonight's gonna be so awesome"

Chris said, leaning back in his swing slightly. For a minute I thought he was about to actually start swinging but, no. That's way too 'un-cool'.

"I have the perfect outfit picked out"

Of course he does, probably something incredibly slutty that shows off everything he has and makes PJ want to drag him upstairs.

"Yeah it'll be awesome, nothing better than a Halloween party"

PJ said, smiling softly at Chris. I don't understand how he can like Chris. I don't know though, maybe he's different when he's just around PJ. He isn't too bad. But still. They're supposed to be 'dating', I guess you can call it that. Let's get one thing straight here. I am not jealous of Chris. Don't even think that. I just generally feel sorry for PJ having to put up with all his crap.

"You said it"

That was Jack who said that. It's kinda cute that's he's trying to be in their conversations. I just feel sorry for him because Chris constantly has PJ's attention these days so they don't hang out as much as they used to. Phil sometimes sits and talks to Jack when PJ and Chris are off where ever doing whatever.

"Even in this dump, these things still rock"

Like I said, it's kinda cute. No, not he's kinda cute. It's kinda cute. Don't get those two things mixed up.

"I can't wait until tonight"

Phil looked so excited as he grinned at me, like this was the highlight of his year.

"Seems like everyone else is excited too. Most of all I can't wait to see this costume of yours"

It was my turn to smile as those words left his mouth. Of course, my costume. Phil was super excited to see it. I had given him clues about it but had managed to hide it away from him.

"It's not that great Phil, but still, I do agree"

I smiled at him

"Tonight will be fun"


	3. Chapter 3

They're all dancing like idiots. Okay, maybe that was slightly mean. PJ and Chris are dancing together. Pretty goofily if you ask me, but it's dancing. Chris, as I expected is wearing something an actual prostitute would actually wear. I swear he is. I think it's legal how much skin he's showing off. His thighs and ass. Jeez, I'm surprised him and PJ aren't upstairs fucking already. Jack's well…lets not go there. It can be called dancing I guess. At least Ben and Tom are having some fun dancing around. Mary is no where in sight. She promised she would stay out of the way for tonight. I guess she's sticking to that promise. No doubt she's in her room, just waiting for some major accident to happen like someone breaking their leg or something stupid like that.

I hear Phil laughing beside me, I can't help but laugh along. He's laughing at Jack, I can tell. No wonder, he does look a bit…um, unsteady?

"I'm gonna go dance with Jack so he doesn't make himself look like a complete idiot"

I nod, offering Phil a small smile as he talks.

"Is that okay?"

"Yeah, of course, have fun"

I called to him over the loud music as he begins to walk towards Jack. Jack looks so happy as Phil approaches him and asks to dance. I decide I better go join in with all this fun. Time to make a fool of myself. Honestly I don't really care what they think. I jump around to the loud bass notes, grinning like an idiot. Ben and Tom join in, us all laughing and grinning at each other as we jump around. I stop for a moment as the song changes.

Then I heard the voices.

Chris was whispering, or more like trying to talk over the music to PJ, when he pulls away from him he nods and walks over to Jack, moving to talk into his ear.

What are they doing? Chinese whispers, the club addition?

Soon enough Phil comes over to me.

"We're doing a Ouija board upstairs, C'mon Dan"

I bite my lip softly but nod in agreement.

We all make our way upstairs into the small cupboard like room in smallest room. There are basically three boys in each room. Me, Phil and Chris in one and PJ, Ben and Tom in the other. This small room is just a spare sort of room for emergency situations. Like some random kid being dropped of here for the night. I remember that happening once. The poor kid was absolutely terrified.

They all take a seat around this old table with an even older looking Ouija board sat atop of it.

"No way I'm doing this"

I say flatly as they all look at me expectantly.

"So scared little Dan isn't in. What about the rest of you guys?"

Chris asks, giving me a sickening smirk. This was bad. They really shouldn't be doing this. I had read enough books to know this is exactly how you got into trouble.

"Yeah I'm totally in" replied PJ happily.

"Of course I'm in…I'm not scared of anything" Jack said, you could tell he was trying to look brave in front of everyone.

"Why not, it could be fun" Phil. Why didn't he say no? he should know better at least.

"You guys are stupid, this could be dangerous" I warned them.

Of course, they didn't listen though.

"Ignore Him, let's do this"

Chris said, completely blanking me as he looked at the others.

"Now everyone ask a question, I'll go first"

he looked thoughtful for a few seconds before smirking slightly.

"Um, are there any ghosts here?"

"If there are, move it to yes" PJ added in quickly, a large smile covering his face.

The scary bit was.

It actually moved.

"It moved!" Jack almost shouted with excitement "Who are you?

I just stood completely still watching it. My eyes not even blinking. Honestly. I was terrified.

Nothing happened.

"Let me try. What's your name" Phil quickly said as he realized nothing was happening.

Nothing happened again.  
Everyone was quiet. It was too quiet, almost eerie.

Then I heard it.

I really wish I hadn't.

"Never forgive"

It was a tiny whisper

Then the lights went out

Chris screamed, wrapping His arms around Himself tightly.

"Why did that lights go out?!"

Everyone got up from the table, except from Chris. He looked genuinely frightened.

"It's probably just out of power. This room hasn't been used since, well, before I can remember"

At least Phil was making us all feel better by saying that.

"Come on, let's get to bed" PJ said softly as he gently took Chris's hand in his and pulled Him out of the seat.

"Okay…"

He really was scared it seemed.

"I'll see you tomorrow, Goodnight" PJ whispered as he hugged Chris then gave Him a small peck on the lips. He then left the room. Jack gave Phil a quick hug, thanking him for earlier then ran after PJ. I'll say it again, he needs to stop following PJ around like that.

We were soon all changed and ready for bed. Chris turned to face us, an expression I couldn't quite place worn of his face. "I'm going to bed, night losers"

I just looked at Phil and shrugged, he did the same back, a small smile tugging at His lips as he tried to hold in a laugh. He hugged me and we said our goodnights before we both got into our beds.

An eventful evening wouldn't even describe this night.

************************************************** *******************

It was a weird image I saw before my eyes. Except, I didn't exactly see it. This wasn't my eyes. It was like a dream. I was asleep. But, I saw Chris. He was asleep on the ground outside this old looking house. His chest slowly rising and falling. Definitely asleep. Before my brain could process any more he woke up. He sat up and rubbed at His eyes. He shook His head as if to clear thoughts away before standing up. A look of panic soon took His features as he looked around.

"Wha-"

He looked around more frantically now.

"Where am I?"


End file.
